wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
MobInfo2
MobInfo-2 is a World of Warcraft AddOn that provides you with useful additional information about Mobs (ie. opponents/monsters). It adds new information to the game's Tooltip whenever you hover with your mouse over a mob. It also adds a numeric display of the Mobs health and mana (current and max) to the Mob target frame. MobInfo-2 is the continuation of the now abandoned "MobInfo" by Dizzarian combined with the original "MobHealth2" by Wyv. IMPORTANT NOTE FOR DEVELOPERS OF OTHER ADDONS: Please read the information in MobInfo2/Api! MobInfo-2 Data MobInfo collects data whenever you fight a Mob. It starts off with an empty database, which fills up automatically the more you fight and play. The data it collects is used for enhancing the game tooltip and the game target frame. It is also available to other AddOns (mostly the mob/target health values). NEW FEATURE: The MobInfo database has become searchable. You can do a search for the 12 most profitable Mobs. You will find the "Search" button on the "Database" page of the options dialog. Extra Information For Game Tooltip The extra information available to show on the game tooltip is: * Class - class of mob * Health - current and total health of the mob * Mana - current and total mana of the mob * Damage - min/max damage range of Mob against you (stored per char) * DPS - your DPS (damage per second) against the Mob (stored per char) * Kills - number of times you have killed the mob (stored per char) * Total Looted - number of times you have looted the mob * Empty Loots - number of times you found empty loot on the mob * XP - actual LAST xp amount you gained from the mob * # to Level - number of kills of this mob needed to gain a level * Quality - the quality of items that are dropped by the mob * Cloth drops - the number of times cloth has dropped on the mob * Avg Coin Drop - average amount of money dropped by the mob * Avg Item Value - average vendor value of items dropped by mob * Total Mob Value - total sum of avg coin drop and avg item value Note that MobInfo offers a "Combined Mode" where the data of Mobs with the same name that only differ in level gets combined (added up) into one tooltip. This mode can be enabled through the options dialog Target Frame Health/Mana Values MobInfo can display the numeric and percentage values for your current targets health and mana right on the target frame (formerly known as MobHealth functionality). This display is highly configurable through the MobInfo options dialog (position, font, size, etc). MobInfo Options Dialog Type "/mi2" or "/mobinfo2" on the chat prompt to open the MobInfo2 options dialog. This dialog gives you full interactive control over EVERYTHING that MobInfo can do. All options take immediate effect. Simply try them all out. Decent defaults get set when you start MobInfo for the first time. Note that the 3 main categories "Tooltip", "Mob Health/Mana", and "Database Maintenance" have separate dedicated options pages within the options dialog. Note that everything in the options dialog has an associated help text that explains to you what the option does. The help texts are shown automatically as a tooltip. NEW FEATURE: Have a look at the "Database" page of the options dialog. Several new features have been added here, like "Clear" buttons and a "Search" button for finding the most profitable Mobs. How to Install Unpack the ZIP file and copy the folder 'MobInfo2' into your 'World of Warcraft\Interface\AddOns' folder. MobInfo-2 will automatically load the next time you login with one of your chars. When starting the first time you might get a message that a separate MobHealth AddOn was detected. If so please remove it, or at least disable it. You will find that it is no longer needed, because MobInfo-2 is a full featured and fully compatible replacement.